Prison Land (episode)
|airdate=(Ja:) August 28, 2011 (En:) August 2, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army lands at the Bagra Fortress, which is suspiciously empty of guards. Wary but resolved, they approach the entrance to the Fortress Pandaemonia, where Lord Bagra himself greets them. A moment later, however, both Lord Bagra and the fortress disappear, revealing it all to be 's illusion. AxeKnightmon offers them Ewan in exchange for their fealty, but the United Army rejects him outright. AxeKnightmon then reveals what the purpose of gathering negative energy: to funnel it all into the Code Crown and turn it into the Dark Stone, necessary for D5. AxeKnightmon then uses its power to revive the Dark Generals without Digicores, which prevents the United Army's appeals from working on and . Revealing this fact only infuriates the United Army, who respond with . When Shoutmon X7 blasts the Dark Generals away, AxeKnightmon merely laughs and force digifuses all seven into . Grand Generamon is strong enough to revert Shoutmon X7 to their individual components, and AxeKnightmon takes the opportunity to steal Shoutmon's DigiCore with the Dark Stone, sealing him within . He attempts the same on Mikey, but first and then sacrifice themselves to allow the United Army escape. The United Army regroups, but nothing they do helps the three hurt Digimon. Mikey realizes they need to return their DigiCores and plans to return Olegmon's and Apollomon's at the same time. Christopher objects to returning the Dark Generals, especially Apollomon due to the fact that Whispered managed to override Apollomon once. Mikey still believes in the two, however. recalls how Shoutmon saved him after he was absorbed by by being absorbed as well, inspiring Mikey to do the same. Nene and Christopher try to convince him otherwise, but after consulting with , Mikey is determined to go forward. The others offer to go as well, but Mikey knows they need someone to protect their bodies. He meets with AxeKnightmon and declares his intent to rescue his friends. AxeKnightmon finds the declaration amusing and goes through with it. Though it is difficult, Mikey finds the strength to gather himself and awakens in Prison Land, a desolate place. As he attempts to find the others, the DigiCores of the Dark Generals materialize to get their revenge. Mikey's voice draws his friends to him, and they prepare to fight. Featured characters (37) |c5= *Turuiemon (19) |c6= * (12) *Digitamamon (14) * (16) * (38) |c7= *' ' (26) |c8= * (12) * (16) *Rabbitmon (18) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (10) * (11) *' ' (20) *' ' (21) *' ' (22) *' ' (23) *' ' (24) *' ' (25) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (30) * (32) * (33) * (34) *' ' (35) *'' '' (36) * (39) * (39) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname5=Greymon |added5=+ MailBirdramon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=20 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname6=MetalGreymon |added6=(w/ MailBirdramon) }} ) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=ZekeGreymon |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X7 |customimage4=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added4=(w/ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=MailBirdramon |added5=+ , Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=20 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname6=MetalGreymon |added6=(w/ ) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=19 |arrow3=rr2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |added4=+ , MailBirdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, , MailBirdramon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, , MailBirdramon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , MailBirdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, , MailBirdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=19 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, , MailBirdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes de:Wiederbeleben! Das Erscheinen aller sieben Todesgeneräle!